


Hope For A Happy Tomorrow

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, doomsday fixit, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Doomsday fix-it.  Rose and the Doctor make it out of the lever room on the same side of that white wall - after a brief interludeagainstthe wall.





	Hope For A Happy Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as part of doctorroseprompts' 31 Days of Ficmas, based on Day 1 - Hope. There'll be one (unrelated) a day all month!

“Hold on!  Rose, please, hold on!”  He screamed, clinging to his clamp with one hand, desperately reaching for her with the other.

“I am holding on!”  She hollered back, fighting to keep her grip against the powerful suction of the void.

He could only watch, terrified, feeling the timelines shifting around them and in a bolt of precognizance saw two clear paths ahead.  On one, she somehow ended up in Pete’s World with her mother and Mickey.  There, she fought her way home only to return there, living out a human life as he moved on without her, forever running.  On the other…

As he looked down the other timeline, he saw laughter and love, a single life shared.  In the back of his mind he heard a wolf howl, and just as he watched Rose’s fingers slip the void closed itself, the wind dying instantly as they both slammed to the ground.

“Rose!”  He stumbled to her, half drunk on fear as he felt the timelines settle around him.

“I’m here.  I’m here,” she kept repeating, shaking as she stared at the white wall.  His vision split momentarily, seeing two Roses – the one next to him staring blankly, and another, beating at the wall sobbing, _“Take me back!”_

Shivering against the close call he pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she began to cry.

“You’re here, Rose, we’re together.  It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed her, raining kisses to the top of her head as he locked his arms around her, keeping her safe.

“I want you,” she blurted, looking up at him with wide, still-panicked eyes.

“Course, love, soon as we’re home,” he promised, but she wasn’t having it.

Backing him up against the wall she dropped to her knees in front of him, scrambling to undo his belt and zip.

“Rose-” he protested feebly as she jerked his trousers and pants down to his knees.  Sliding her mouth over him, she sucked him to full strength as she fought her own trousers.  Once he was ready she rose, sliding them and her knickers down only as far as necessary, working one leg free as she backed against the wall, pulling him around to face her.

“Now,” she commanded, and unable to deny her anything the Doctor obeyed, hooking one elbow under her knee to open her to him before sliding home, having to trust she was ready.

She was.

Groaning at the feel of her, he paused once fully seated.  Rose only allowed him a moment, though, before she pulled one of his earlobes into her mouth, sucking at it for a few moments.  Letting it go she whispered, “Fuck me, Time Lord.”

Needing to move against her, to know that this was real he obeyed, pulling almost all the way out but not letting them separate.  Burying his face in the crook of her neck he started a frantic rhythm, hips pushing hers into the wall with every thrust.

A small part of his mind knew they would both be sore and bruised from this tomorrow, but the larger part that had seen him leave this room alone suggested it shut up.

It was over quickly, the adrenaline, fear and excitement still coursing strong through their veins.  He came only moments after she did, and their loud cries faded to soft moans.

Panting harshly against her, he managed to mutter, “You know UNIT’ll be here any minute, right?”

“Mhmm.”  Breathing heavily, Rose rested her head against the wall, not even wincing when he pulled out, digging up a handkerchief in his pocket to clean them up.  “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, course,” he agreed, wondering if she meant the TARDIS or Jackie’s flat.  He knew the loss of her mother would hit her soon, but wanted her somewhere safe before that happened.

“And then tomorrow go to the flat?”  She only looked at him when he started to put her clothing back to right, taking over automatically.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Sighing, she laced their hands together, leading him out of the room and down the many flights to the TARDIS.

-

Much later, after showers, food, a good long cry for Rose, and another shag, the Doctor sat up in bed, fingers combing through Rose’s hair.  Exhausted from the day she was fast asleep, peacefully so for now.  He was ready if that changed, however, and had promised not to let bad dreams interfere.

Watching her rest next to him the Doctor shuddered, finally allowing himself to feel the terror and horror of the day.  From the moment he realized what Torchwood was, he’d been angry, and the Cybermen had been bad enough, but the rage he’d felt at seeing the Daleks, especially in the same room as Rose, had sent him over the edge.

The rest of the day was a blur as the stakes rose and that storm drew ever closer.  He honestly didn’t understand how it had come to this, how he had come so close to losing everything.  He’d actually been _excited_ for this trip, happy to come see Jackie and tell her their tales.  Their relationship had improved greatly since he regenerated, and her fierce loyalty against Elton and L.I.N.D.A. had cemented his acceptance of her.

The storm had passed now; he could feel it.  That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be others, that the universe didn’t have more up his sleeve, but he sensed that this was the linchpin in their entire future.

The fact that they did have a future at all amazed him, and he understood now that Bad Wolf had only been silenced, that it still lurked within her. 

Only time would tell.

As the fear leached out, some far stranger, light feeling took its place.  As Rose rolled over, throwing an arm across his lap as she buried her nose in his thigh, it grew, until it shined so brightly that it washed away all of the shadows hidden in his hearts, at least momentarily.

Finally putting a name to it, he threw his head back as he began to laugh.

Hope.

He was feeling _hope_.

In that moment, a memory flashed of something he knew Rose had said, though he was just as sure she’d never uttered the words.

_You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning? That sound brings hope wherever it goes._

That strange Rose was wrong.  It wasn’t the TARDIS that brought hope; it was her.  Her compassion spurred his, until they felt they could accomplish anything together.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS.

Where they were meant to be.


End file.
